Juego de Novios
by Shaiell
Summary: Basada en una historia preexistente/ La soledad les hizo comenzar este juego que les llevaría a vivir el mejor mes de su vida, pero para el seria el resto de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**El Comienzo**

Ella no se podía quejar de su vida, tenia un trabajo que adoraba como instructora de tiro en un polígono de tiro en la ciudad, una gran familia e incluso un grupo de amigas y amigos que la adoraban y ella a ellos por igual pero sentía que algo faltaba. El día a día si bien no era malo es mas era excelente tenia un gran espacio vacío que lo hacia hasta cierto punto deprimente. Ver a sus amigas tan felices parlotear de lo bien que están con sus respectivos amores le hacia sentir desdichada es que… ¿acaso era tan fea, daba tanto asco? ¿Qué tenia que hacia que a esta altura de su vida no tuviera a nadie con quien compartir los días?, mas allá de sus amigas claro esta. A ellas las amaba pero en esos momentos en que ellas deseaban estar a solas con sus respectivas parejas, hablando desde las heterosexuales y pasando por las lesbianas hasta llegar a su propia familia, no sabía a donde ir.

_Esa situación le hacia sentir menos femenina, deseada, sensual y bella que las demás._

**-Me tengo que ir chicas-** comenzó a hablar Tenten mientras tomaba sus cosas y empezaba a levantarse para saludar a las demás.**-Lo siento pero…-**hizo una pausa buscando una escusa creíble hasta que dio con una**- hay tramites de licencias que debo hacer mañana muy temprano ya que voy a cubrir a una chica que esta enferma y ya saben como tardan ¿no?, así que nos vemos-** no les dio el tiempo necesario para replicar ya que en menos de 10 segundos estaba en la puerta del local

Aun dentro del bar la mas dulce del grupo hablo **-¿Alguna le creyó algo de lo que dijo?-** pregunto Hinata mirando la puerta por la cual su amiga se había marchado

**-No-** contestaron todas al unísono**-mañana veremos bien que le pasa-**agrego Ino antes de que todas siguieran con el tema del que estaban debatiendo antes de la huida de la castaña.

Por su parte Tenten caminaba con total calma por las calles bien iluminadas de la ciudad, la gente pasaba y pasaba, cada una con sus propias preocupaciones, sus propios mundos de los cuales ocuparse para tratar de que no colapsaran. Tan metida en el suyo propio que no se dio cuenta que alguien le llamaba

**-Tenten-** le llamo por ya tercera o cuarta ves un muchacho antes de tocar su hombro y lograr que ella se llevara el susto de su vida **–Lo siento no quería asustarte-** el le regalo una encantadora "sonrisa" mientras le miraba y esperaba a que la castaña recuperara su aliento **–Pero venia llamándote desde la cuadra anterior-** ellasonrió ni bien pudo y rió suavemente antes de responderle

**-Esta bien no me enoje ni nada parecido es que me asustaste, pero supongo que estaba muy metida en mi propio mundo-** ella le sonrió ampliamente, le era mas fácil sonreír y reír que a el.

**-¿Qué haces aquí sola a esta hora?-** El por costumbre miro su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las nueve de la noche

**-Me voy a mi casa, a dormir-** ella respondió a su pregunta con la misma tonta excusa que había inventado para sus amigas y que ellas no habían creído ni de pasada **-¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano y solo?- **miro y miro pero no encontró a nadie el estaba solo, varias ideas se pasaron por su cabeza, que el salía de una cena de negocios, se iba de una reunión con sus amigos, o se iba a encontrar con alguien ahora, después de todo el era un joven mas que atractivo y era el primo de su amiga Hinata, así que lo conocía desde siempre.

-**Nada, simplemente paseando, y despejando la mente, estar aburrido en mi departamento y sin nadie con quien hablar abruma**- el sonrió levemente **-¿Te gustaría ir al parque y hablar un poco? Solo unos minutos y prometo dejarte ir-** _vaya vaya Hyuuga, de donde salio toda esa frase, si sueles ser de pocas palabras_, le dijo su mente.

Tenten sonrió nuevamente mostrando su clásica gran sonrisa a el **–Claro-**.

Llegaron al parque después de un escaso minuto de caminata y platica, para sentarse en la primera banca que encontraron libre, y así comenzar a hablar con mas comodidad. Los pocos minutos se transformaron en una hora hasta que llegaron al tema sensible para ambos aunque el otro lo desconocía: _el amor y la pareja._

**-Tu debes tener muchas chicas detrás de ti ¿verdad?-** ella sonrió de forma burlona pero el permaneció serio, aquel era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar.

**-En realidad no-** respondió Neji mirando al frente a la gente pasar. Tenten sorprendida se llevo la mano a la boca conteniendo su sorpresa

**-Debes estar bromeando-** Tenten no salía de su asombro, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo?, pero del asombro paso a la tristeza

**-No lo estoy-** contesto Neji con su usual seriedad **-Pero ¿Qué hay de ti?**

Tenten suspiro y le miro aun con tristeza **–Sola, soltera-** dijo mirando su bolso fijamente. Neji frunció el ceño y miro a la chica con asombro también, era obviamente una chica hermosa, con una gran personalidad que la harían una pareja ideal para cualquier hombre ¿Qué pasaba con la gente?

**-Supongo que somos las sobras de este mundo-** sentencio el, al ver que ambos estaban solos y en cierta forma "marginados"

**-Creo que sí, todas mis amigas tienen novio y nosotros somos los únicos en este mundo sin una persona especial en nuestras vidas.-** Tenten estaba decepcionada, era una situación patética la que estaban viviendo.

El silencio reino unos segundos antes de que el lo rompiera con una pregunta a responder **-****Y entonces ¿Qué haremos?-** Neji miraba al igual que Tenten hacia la calle, buscando una solución para esa situación.

**-¡Ya se! Hay que jugar un juego.-** Con su típica energía ella grito a todo pulmón sorprendiendo a Neji y a la gente que pasaba por allí en ese momento, Neji a pesar de creer que ya estaban grandes para juegos de niños dejo que Tenten siguiera hablando explicándole su idea**.-Yo seré tu novia por 30 días y tu serás mi novio.-** el enarco una ceja al escuchar tal disparatada idea, pero ¿Qué perdía? Era eso a perder el tiempo solo en su departamento

**-Bien si, Si, y aparte no tengo nada que hacer en estos días.- **fue la respuesta de el, no perdía nada y ganaba una compañera además de una novia temporal por 30 días.

**0000000000000000000000**

Bien…

Ya todos conocen la historia ¿verdad?, solo que aquí, le di un poco mas de cuerpo.

**BUENO, dejen sus reviews y díganme ¿les gusto o no les gusto?**

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

SHAIELL


	2. Chapter 2

**Juego de Novios**

**DIA 1: Tenten**

Al día siguiente todo dio comienzo, oficialmente el juego dio inicio. Durante la noche anterior ambos meditaron la decisión en sus camas mientras miraban fijamente al techo buscando un pero en la idea pero nada, la verdad era que no tenían nada que perder ambos eran solteros, tenían la edad suficiente para decidir por si mismos y la idea de tener la compañía de otra persona que no sea solamente amigos era interesante, sumamente interesante.

A la mañana siguiente Tenten estaba arreglando el papeleo mientras decidía mentalmente que se pondría esa noche, miraba los papeles fijamente pero no leía nada solo miraba, estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos que todo el resto del mundo le era indiferente. **-¡Oye!-** le grito una de sus compañeras de trabajo **–Te estoy hablando-** la mujer madura pero no mayor le miraba divertida con los brazos en jarra y parada frente a ella

**-Lo siento, estaba distraída-** se disculpo una agitada Tenten, que aun temblaba por el susto **– ¿Que me decías?-** ella le sonrió a Sue, su compañera esperando que no se haya molestado

**-Te preguntaba si irías con nosotras a almorzar-** Tenten miro hacia su izquierda y cerca de la puerta estaban dos mujeres mas paradas

**-Cla...claro solo déjame guardar esto y vamos-** rápidamente ordeno un poco el papelerio y fue con sus amigas a disfrutar de su almuerzo de 20 minutos.

Todo el día de trabajo termino rápido, e igual de rápido ella se dirigió a su casa a arreglarse para la noche. Aun recordaba como todo eso se dio, la idea fue de ella pero lo que al final se planifico no era lo que ella tenia en mente, ella pensó en una película en su casa o en la de el, palomitas de maíz alguna bebida a elección y la tranquilidad de no tener mas publico que ellos dos pero no, el insistió "un cine debe ser" y ella no tuvo otra opción mas que acceder, a Neji Hyuuga no se le decía no jamás, el no aceptaba ese monosílabo como respuesta ante sus deseos. Ella lo conocía mas que bien, su prima Hinata era una de sus mejores amigas y de eso ya eran años.

Tenten sonrió tontamente, tal ves la idea de el no era tan mala después de todo, salir de su casa para relajarse y no para ir a su trabajo ida y vuelta era algo bueno ¿verdad?

Pasados unos minutos su trabajo termino, se miro al espejo un maquillaje natural, un vestido y accesorios adecuados para la ocasión, el conjunto era mas que adecuado y Per-fec-to...

Todo fue finalizado justo a tiempo, el celular sonó y en la pantalla se podía leer "_Neji H." _inmediatamente tomo el aparato y con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro atendió la llamada

**-Hola!-** saludo con su típico tono alegre en la voz, la marca personal de ella. La alegría le identificaba a ella y la seriedad a el.

**-Tenten, ya estoy esperándote abajo, cuando estés lista baja-** fue todo lo que dijo en ese tono frío y serio, normal en el. No se mostraba alegría ni molestia, no había enojo ni tristeza era neutral, serio.

**-¡Bien! Ya estoy lista, y ya mismo bajo-** respondió al instante ella, no había tiempo que perder, no le quería hacer esperar

**-Bien-** fue lo único que dijo antes de que colgaran al mismo tiempo, una coincidencia pensaron ambos.

Ella se apresuro a tomar su bolso un abrigo liviano por si acaso y las llaves de la casa, se aseguro de que tuviera todo lo necesario en su bolso y por fin partió al encuentro con su "novio", le era raro llamarle así.

Al llegar a la planta baja, se encontró con un Neji recostado contra una pared, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus brazos cruzados, esa pose le hacia lucir sexy y serio, pensativo.

**-Neji-** le llamo ella suavemente una ves estuvo a unos pocos pasos de el, la sonrisa que tenia iba de oreja a oreja, el abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre encontrándose con una imagen que le deslumbro, la mas hermosa vista que sus ojos jamás hubieran tenido el honor de ver, en su rostro una gran sonrisa se formó

**-Tenten… luces hermosa-** le halagó el, mientras seguía mirándole con asombro, inmediatamente tomo una de las manos de ella haciéndole girar sobre su eje. Ya para ese momento Tenten estaba mas que sonrojada, los tomates le envidiaban el color de su cara.

**-Exageras demasiado Neji- **replico inmediatamente, sonriendo avergonzada por los halagos **–Vamos ya, antes de perdernos la película, que es tarde-** así ambos jóvenes partieron hacia el cine local, juntos en el auto de el.

**.0.0.0**

La película que habían elegido para ver fue "Tormenta de recuerdos" una película romántica que había recibido muy buena critica por parte de profesionales, el publico en general y claro esta sus amigas, además era el estreno del mes. A medida que la película avanzaba también lo hacia la emoción de Tenten y el aburrimiento de Neji, que ya miraba la pantalla por pura obligación tratando de no caer dormido allí mismo.

Para mala suerte de Tenten la película terminó rápido, hecho que Neji agradeció a todos los santos que conociera.

**-¿Qué te pareció la película?-** ella tenia la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Neji se removió incomodo en el asiento del conductor, rogando que el semáforo cambiara rápido y seguir con el camino pero sabia que esa charla se daría tarde o temprano.

**-Me pareció demasiado cursi-** fue su respuesta final, sin rodeos, un momento de silencio se hizo en el lugar, entonces el supo que debía preguntarle también que le había parecido **-¿Y a ti que te ha parecido?-** le miro unos breves segundos antes de seguir

**-Pues a mi me ha parecido buena y muy romántica… no cursi-** fue la respuesta inmediata que dio ella, que inflo los cachetes como una niña pequeña y solo desaparecieron para ser reemplazados por una sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta pero ya habían llegado a destino**.-¿Quieres pasar?-** en silencio pedía un si de parte de el, aunque su cabeza le decía que iba a ser un no

**-Me encantaría-** el hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire **–Pero debo estar en la oficina a primera hora, a mi jefe se le dio por agendar una reunión de personal a las 7 AM y debo estar ahí.-** Neji bufo y apoyo su cuerpo en su asiento mirando al techo **–Será la próxima-**.

**-Es una lastima, pero si quedamos, la próxima será-** sonrió levemente, algo decepcionada pero entendía el motivo del chico **–Adiós-** le dijo para saludarle y antes de bajar le dio un beso en la mejilla a el, huyendo de inmediato.

**EL DIA NUMERO UNO DE SU JUEGO HABIA TERMINADO**

**DE UNA BUENA MANERA.**

**AMBOS TENIAN UNA AMPLIA SONRISA EN SUS ROSTROS.**

Después de varios días de trabajo escribiendo un párrafo por ves en distintos cuadernos, traigo este nuevo capitulo, si bien no es el mejor que he hecho es básicamente el primer día desde la perspectiva de ella mas que nada. He pensado hacer un segundo capitulo sobre el día uno pero desde la perspectiva de el, de Neji ¿Qué piensan?

Hasta aquí va el día uno, espero les haya gustado, no es muy amplio pues porque son las 23:08hs y me estoy por caer dormida, lo siento.

Datenshi san: Aquí esta la continuación, la saque lo mas pronto que pude.

MarianUchiha: Me alegra que la historia te agrade y llame la atención, así actuaran, es mas lo que dijiste me ha dado una idea.

Juno 01: Yo tampoco me acordaba hasta hace unos días que fue el día en que me dije "Puede ser mejor", no es en si una historia sino mas bien creo que una especie de cadena, pero que da para mas. No te alarmes aun no va a pasar nada.

Sara Mariscal: Pensamos lo mismo, la historia daba para mas que unos pocos renglones, varios capítulos saldrán, completando la historia, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste la forma que escribo :D.

Bien básicamente esto es todo.

Besos a tods los adoro cuídense y mis mejores deseos para sus vidas!

Shaiell


	3. Anuncio

**ANUNCIO**

Se que algunos esperan el siguiente capitulo, lo subiré lo mas pronto posible tuve un par de problemas pero tratare de ponerme al día lo mas pronto posible

Cuídense y dejen sus reviews sean buenos o malos, sirven por igual para saber que opinan y para cambiar lo que esta mal. Besos!


End file.
